


Seven Years

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Next!Gen Fic- They say your school days shape your life, and they do. A lot can happen in seven years, and only the strongest relationships weather the storm. (Albus Severus/Scorpius)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title:** Seven Years  
 **Author:** SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta:** Potion_Lady  
 **Pairing:** Albus Severus/Scorpius  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Word count:** ~13,750   
**Warnings:** Slash, Adult themes and words, Next!Gen, DH-Compliant  
 **Summary:** They say your school days shape your life, and they do. A lot can happen in seven years, and only the strongest relationships weather the storm.   
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just let them play for my own amusement. If you're not old enough, kindly amble away  
 **A/N:** Written for Sesheta_66's request in the recent round at Slashfest 

 

 

 

** First Year **

Scorpius knew all the rules about being a Slytherin; what it meant for his family and how he had to behave. He knew all the words spouted at him by his father, and his mother's curt nods punctuating them. 

He wanted to cry. 

Scorpius knew all about the War, and all about what had come before and after it. He knew that people were still wary of Slytherins, but not as much as they had been when his father slept within these walls. And Scorpius didn't want to be associated with that. He'd quite wanted to be a Ravenclaw. But, knowing it was pointless trying to change what the Hat had told him, Scorpius had no choice but to stand up when the Hat was removed from his head, plaster a smile on his face, and walk over to the table. 

He barely listened to the other students, until one name caught his attention, passing from Professor Sinistra’s thin lips.

_"Albus Severus Potter."_

Scorpius had listened to his father spit that name - _'Potter!'_ \- most of his life, and his interest was piqued to see what the son of their Saviour would look like. He couldn't help the undignified snort when the boy tripped over his robes as he walked to the chair. 

When the hat took its time, Scorpius' mind began to wander, drawn back sharply when the withered old thing announced

_"Slytherin!"_

And, for a brief second, Scorpius saw in green eyes what he'd felt in his own heart.

~~~~~♥~~~~~

Setting the last pair of folded socks in his drawer, Scorpius ambled over to the bed currently occupied by a distressed looking Albus Severus. "Did you not want to be a Slytherin?"

Shaking his head, Al spoke with the honesty an eleven year old was prone to. "Nope. Wanted to be in Gryffindor like my Dad."

Sitting on the bottom corner, Scorpius scuffed his shoes, perversely pleased by an act that would usually have his mother admonishing him about fine Italian leather and treating his belongings with care. "I wanted to be a Ravenclaw."

"Really?"

Nodding, Scorpius was about to up and leave when a hand was thrust in front of his chest. "I'm Al."

Taking the hand after a moment considering it, Scorpius clasped the tan fingers in his own paler ones. "Scorpius."

"Scorpius?"

Squeezing Al's fingers, Scorpius laughed softly. "Shut up, I heard your full name earlier! Albus Severus!"

Laughing and pulling his hand free, Al lay down on his bed and flung his arm over his eyes. "Maybe our parents hate us. They must really hate you – that can't even be shortened."

"Aunt Daphne calls me Score, but mainly to piss Father off."

Al nodded, grinning cheekily, "I'll keep that in mind if I ever meet him!"

 

 

** Second Year **

They were barely through the barrier before a white blonde head had appeared out of nowhere. "All right, Al!"

Catching sight of the older man walking more sedately over to their group, Al checked his speech and used his friend's full name. "Hey, Scorpius. Good holiday?"

Scorpius nodded, feeling his father's hand settle firmly on his shoulder, and seeing Al's father match the gesture.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

A woman that Scorpius recognised from Al's photos muttered something that sounded like _idiot men_ and held her hand out to him. He didn't know whether to shake it or kiss it – Al had laughed at him when he'd mentioned that aspect of his manners training. From the angle of her hand, Al's mother was expecting it to be shaken, and Scorpius took it nervously.

"You must be Scorpius. We've heard a lot about you. Did you enjoy Andorra?"

"Yes, thank you very much, Mrs. Potter."

Smiling, Ginny squeezed Scorpius' hand and aimed a swift kick at her husband, who looked liable to throw a punch at any moment. "I'm glad you enjoyed it – the picture on your postcard was beautiful. And please, call me Ginny."

Scorpius nodded, shooting a glance at Al, and saw his friend was equally unimpressed by the hostility between their fathers. "Uhm, Father, I might go get on the train now."

Snapping out of his glaring match with Harry, Draco nodded and turned away from the offending clan, hitching his smart trousers up to allow him to bob down. "Be good, Scorpius, and do us proud."

"Yes, Father."

"And write to your mother, you know how she frets."

"I will."

Nodding, Draco straightened up, holding his hand out and shaking Scorpius' hand formally. Before his son could dart away, Draco rested a hand on the back of his head, bringing him close for a brief hug, and bestowing upon his son a smile seen by no one but the boy he had sired. 

As Scorpius and his father said their goodbyes, Al had turned to face his own parents, being pulled into hugs by both of them, and kicking James as his brother darted past. Released to board the train, Al found Scorpius in a compartment and ducked inside, flopping into the seat with a groan. "They're worse than kids."

Laughing off the tension, both boys settled into complaining about their parents and swapping tales of their holidays

 

 

** Third Year **

Sliding down the hallway in the thick socks he'd gotten for Christmas, Scorpius opened the door of the Manor and gasped. "Al!"

Cold biting at him, Al glared at his friend and gestured his arms wildly. "You gonna let me in then?!"

Stepping to the side, Scorpius let Al in and took his cloak, hanging it up and grinning at his friend. "I didn't think you'd come – did your parents drop you off?"

"Yeah. Is it really okay for me to be here?" Al asked nervously, eyeing the grandeur of Malfoy Manor and wondering what he'd end up breaking first. 

"Course it is. Father said I could invite friends over."

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly his favourite person."

Scorpius had to concede that point, and decided it might be better to introduce Al to his mother first, so she was on side to quell his father's irritation. "Come on, I've got to tell Mother you're here."

~~~~~♥~~~~~

Once he'd realised that Al wasn't accompanied by his dad, Scorpius' father had warmed to him and was teaching them both the finer points of Wizarding chess, while his mother pored over the society pages.

That was when they heard the cursing.

Before they could do anything but stand up, Al's parents were bursting into the room, a terrified House Elf scuttling behind them. Well, his father was bursting, and his mother was looking mortified. 

"What a surprise, I might have known you'd encourage my son into rule-breaking!"

Falling neatly into their school-day roles, Draco sneered and squared up to Harry, brushing his wife's hand off his shoulder. "I think your genes do that well enough! He's been perfectly civil, it's his brute of a father needs reminding of the rules!"

"You dare take the moral high ground? You… you _kidnap_ my son and…"

"He arrived of his own accord, obviously looking for some culture away from your plebeian influence!"

Al and Scorpius watched in terror as the fight turned physical; both men lunging at each other, while their wives produced wands and separated them brusquely, apologising profusely to each other for the behaviour of their _brutish, uncouth husbands_.

Glaring at his dad, Al pushed forward and folded his arms over his chest. "I came myself, because it's not fair to say I can't see my friend over Christmas!"

"I didn't say that, Al. I said you could ask him over and…"

"And James gets to stay with Michael and Robin. You just don't like Mr. Malfoy, and it's not fair."

Gritting his teeth, Harry gestured to the door. "Home, now."

"No."

Ever the voice of reason, Astoria stepped forward and held her hands out in a show of peace-making. "Perhaps you should go home now, Albus, and then you can come back tomorrow, after we've had a chance to dress a room for you. A night or two here won't hurt anyone; I'm sure Scorpius would love to have someone to play Quidditch with who won't be quite as competitive as his father."

Mr. Malfoy snorted, and his father laughed derisively, so Al looked to his mum. "Can I, Mum?"

Ignoring the warning look sent her way by Harry – she'd deal with him later – Ginny nodded softly and turned to the other woman. "If you're sure you can handle the little terror, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Astoria, please, and it'll be fine. Let me give you our floo number."

 

 

** Fourth Year **

"Do you reckon we'll get anything as cool as the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Doubtful," Scorpius scoffed, waving at his mother through the window until he felt it was safe to sit down and return his attention to his friends. He and Al had formed a tight-knit group with their House year mates; even if everyone did know they were thicker than thieves between the two of them. "Did you see the look on your Father's face?"

"Mum told him he had to be nice to your Dad, or she'd make him sleep on the sofa."

"Mother threatened the back veranda."

They sniggered, both amused at the stilted conversation that had grudgingly passed between their fathers as they stood on the platform. As conversation struck up around them, Al leaned close and whispered, "I have something to show you later."

~~~~~♥~~~~~

Scorpius feigned interest in the skin magazine Al had stolen off his brother, but it wasn't really his thing. When Scorpius had bought his own over the summer, he'd found his attention much more taken with the hard, smooth planes of the men than the soft, rounded curves of the women. The week before school started, he'd finally broken and bought his own magazine, packing it surreptitiously. Checking that he was completely alone in the dorm room, Scorpius lifted the wards on his trunk and rifled at the bottom, lifting the false panel and pulling out the magazine he'd bought that was completely devoted to men. Glorious, naked, moving men.

"Score, come on, it's dinner!"

Jumping, Scorpius pressed the magazine to the bottom of his trunk, cheeks aflame with embarrassment as he set the wards and ran to join Al. "Okay, let's go."

"What's with you?"

"Nothing, Al. Come on, let's go."

Shrugging, Al's attention was too focused on his stomach to pay much attention to his friend, giving Scorpius the time needed to calm down and slide on his Slytherin mask.

~~~~~♥~~~~~

Draco drummed his fingers against the table-top, his coffee steaming in front of him as he watched the door for a sign of Scorpius. The bell over the door tinkled, and Draco smiled tightly as Scorpius walked across the small café to his table. Merlin, but every time he saw his son the boy seemed to have gained six inches. "Hello, Scorpius."

"Father." Scorpius sat down, smiling his thanks for the juice his father had purchased for him. He wasn't exactly sure why he was giving up precious free time in Hogsmeade to meet with his father, but Scorpius knew he needed to talk about the feelings racing through him, and he'd always been able to talk to his father, knowing that after an initial reaction the man would calm and do everything in his power to help Scorpius. 

They exchanged trivial information about life at home and at school, and when Draco's coffee cup was empty, he pushed it to the side and rested his hands on his folded leg. "So, what law have you broken?"

Laughing gently, Scorpius shook his head and drained his juice. "None, Father. Could we… can we walk awhile?"

Taking the change of tone in stride, Draco left some coins on the table, covering their drinks and a tip, and led his son from the coffee shop. Scorpius waved occasionally at friends from school, but they were soon out of the village and walking through the woods. "Scorpius?"

"I… I bought these magazines."

Smiling, Draco shook his head in relief. "That's all right; I was once a teenage boy, too."

"No, I… in the magazines, I don’t look at all of the pictures. Justthemen."

Stopping in his tracks, Draco tried to unscramble the words. "Scorpius, I can't help if you garble words. Which pictures did you look at?"

"Just the men."

"Oh."

Draco stared at Scorpius, and his son stared at the ground. Floundering, Draco had no idea what to say, and found himself pining for his wife, who would take control of the situation instantly and know exactly what to say for the best. However, when Scorpius looked up, his eyes damp and pain written in his features, Draco stopped thinking and just acted, stepping forward and drawing Scorpius into his arms. He felt his son trembling, felt the hitch of sobs, and murmured soothingly until Scorpius pulled away, turning around and wiping his arm across his face. 

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"I just… I know how much you worry about us standing out, about things being different, because of what happened when you were growing up, but…" Scorpius was cut off by his father's hands tightening around his shoulders, spinning him around so that he was trapped in the stormy grey eyes of his father.

"Do not ever, _ever_ let yourself think you're not normal, that you're not making me proud with every breath you take. My mistakes are mine alone, and they will _never_ be visited on you, so help me Merlin."

Scorpius nodded, stunned by the vehemence in his father's eyes. Though he'd been sat down and told about the War in brutal, crushing honesty before he came to school, _to protect you against the narrow-minded fools who believe the father's mistakes are the son's debts, and to stop you trying to pay that debt_ , as his father had said, they never talked about the War or the consequences it had unless Scorpius brought it up, and the pain it caused his father meant he never did. 

Letting his son go, Draco took a moment to compose himself before resting his hand again on Scorpius' arm, though much softer this time. "The same rules apply. Be careful, be safe. Don't break anyone's heart if you can help it, and don’t give your heart away to anyone who doesn't deserve it. As long as you are happy, I will do all I can to help you, however you want."

Scorpius smiled, taking a step back and running his hands up and through his hair. "I was thinking about cutting my hair short and spiky."

Accepting the conversation change, Draco resumed walking. "Your Mother will kill you, and I'm having no part in it."

"Teddy Lupin has green spikes."

"Teddy Lupin is a Metamorphmagus; he can get away with such ridiculousness."

"So green spikes are out?"

"If you want to live, yes."

~~~~~♥~~~~~

Scorpius was lay on his bed writing when Al found him, and tossed a bag of chocolate frogs onto the bed next to his friend. "Got you these. Your Dad all right?"

"Yeah, he just wanted to talk about Mother's birthday. Did you have fun?"

Shrugging, Al popped a frog in his mouth and sucked it until it melted as he lay down on his bed and kicked his shoes off. "All right. We spent most of the time teasing Tony about Lisa. And I saw Sophie in Honeydukes'."

Setting his quill to the side, Scorpius sat up and unwrapped a chocolate frog slowly. He knew his friend had a crush on the pretty Ravenclaw, and he grinned as he bit the head of the frog off and spoke around the sweet substance. "You ask her out yet?"

"Nah, lost my nerve."

Nodding, Scorpius quickly read through his letter, signing it and attaching it to his waiting owl, seeing the bird off to his father before he focused his attentions on his friend's romantic woes.

 

 

** Fifth Year **

"How come you don't date girls?"

Scorpius looked up from his essay and glared at Al over the desk. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well, you listen to me talk about girls, but you never have any tales to tell."

"Neither do you! Unrequited crushes and a clumsy kiss in the Room of Requirement before Christmas don't count as conquests!"

Al winced and tossed a piece of balled up parchment across the desk, bouncing it off Scorpius' head and making the other boy flip a very offensive hand sign at him. "That was low, Score, even for a Malfoy."

"Well, I have to set my insults to low-brow, you're a Potter after all!"

The light-hearted banter broke the tension, and Scorpius shrugged his shoulders as he leant back and stretched the kinks out of his back. It was the Easter holidays, and the pressure was on over the upcoming OWLs. "I'm just… not interested."

Al nodded, but Scorpius saw the calculating look in his eyes. A blind panic washed over him, before Scorpius remembered that this was his best friend, and Albus would never break his trust by going through his trunk. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just don’t want you to think I'm hogging the conversation. If you want to talk, you can."

"Thanks for the permission."

"Prick!"

Scorpius laughed, returning to his essay and missing the look Al shot at him.

~~~~~♥~~~~~

"Richard Corner, you know, the sixth year Ravenclaw?"

Scorpius nodded absently, too lost in Potions theory to really react to what Al was chattering about. 

"He's gay, you know."

Raising his eyes, Scorpius looked up, his gaze calculating as he weighed up Albus' expression with the strange things Al had been spouting over the past few weeks. "What are you trying to say, Al?"

"Just that, you know, it's all right to be gay."

Staring at Al, Scorpius Summoned his wand and pointed it at his trunk, muttering a spell to reveal magical signatures. When he saw the glimmering red of Al's signature, the colour exploded over his eyes, clouding his vision as Scorpius turned and lunged at Al, fists flying. 

Having an older brother meant Al was good in fights, and with no siblings Scorpius had no practise, so Al easily overpowered him, sitting on his legs and holding his arms while the struggling died down.

"You fucking bastard you fucking bastard you fucking bastard you…"

"…fucking bastard. Yeah, I caught that. And before you continue with this hissy fit, I didn't go snooping."

Scorpius snarled and renewed his fight to land a punch or eight on Albus' stupid face, but the other boy held firm and Scorpius soon sagged against the floor, eyes screwed shut to hold his tears at bay.

"I didn't go snooping, Score. I wouldn't. I heard you rustling magazines a few weeks back, before you went for a shower. I was nosey, wondered if you had something I hadn't seen, so I went for a look. You'd left one on the bed by accident and I just… I figured you'd want it putting away."

Scorpius whimpered, and Al moved off him, waiting while Scorpius sat up and scrubbed violently at his face. Though Scorpius wouldn't look at him, Al knew he had his friend's attention, and he spoke softly. "You great pillock, what did you think I'd say?"

"Considering your obsession with breasts, that I was a sick freak!"

"It isn’t an obsession! They're just so… weird, and awesome."

Scorpius shook his head, unable to bite back a laugh at Al's wide-eyed wonder and confusion at the biological phenomenon that was breasts. 

"I'm actually pleased."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were my only competition, and now I'm on the home straight."

Scorpius laughed, standing up and heading to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He was stopped at the door, however, when Al called out, "You're not a freak, Score. You're my best friend."

Scorpius turned, smiling softly at Al before he ducked into the bathroom, leaning over the sink and breathing deeply until he felt able to go back outside. When he did re-enter the room, Al had returned to his Charms book, and as Scorpius picked up his Potions textbook, the atmosphere between them was the same as ever. "Thanks Al."

"Don't mention it. I'm just brilliant."

 

 

** Sixth Year **

It was supposed to be prep work time, but Al's mind was as far away from his Transfiguration homework as it could be. It was, in fact, firmly focused on Scorpius. On Scorpius talking to Richard Corner. On Scorpius laughing with Richard Corner. On Scorpius' hand lingering on Richard Corner's chest far too long to be the playful shove the action masqueraded as. 

As Scorpius ducked his head in a farewell and moved back to the Slytherin table, Al shoved his things in his bag and stood up, purposefully jamming his shoulder into Scorpius as he stormed past him.

~~~~~♥~~~~~

Finally tiring of the stroppy, bad-tempered brat that had replaced his best friend, Scorpius entered the Slytherin common room and crossed over to where his friends were sat in front of the fire. As Al stood up to leave, Scorpius pushed him back down forcefully, balling his hands into fists at his side. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing!"

"Bollocks! You've been a right gobshite for the past few weeks, and I want to know why. Because I sure as Merlin's hairy ones haven't done anything wrong!"

They were attracting an audience, but as Al stood and squared up to Scorpius, neither boy seemed to notice. Al's arms were rigid by his side as he snarled at Scorpius, "Yeah, you've done nothing wrong. Except slobber over some Ravenclaw like a kneazle in heat!"

Vicious triumph shining in his eyes, Al turned and went to leave, but was stopped by a punch landed on the back of his head. 

"You arrogant prick! I have a conversation without your permission and…"

"You're mine!" Al yelled, bringing the whole common room to a crashing silence. The very air seemed thick and too much, crushing in around the two boys as they stood, red-faced and panting, every muscle set to fight mode, and faced each other off. Part of Al was railing, confused and unsure as to why this argument was taking place, but most of him was guided by his temper, and he showed his mother's genes when his voice dropped to a dangerous hiss. "You're my friend, and you're too busy chasing cock to even remember that."

It was lucky Scorpius' sexuality was an unspoken truth, because if his House hadn't already been fully aware of his sexual preference, Al would have just outed him in the most spectacular way imaginable. As it was, a few of the younger years gasped at such a blunt phrasing, but no one dared step up and get between the two clouds of energy facing off. 

Scorpius knew the right thing to do was walk away. But since when had Al – the boy that sniggered at Scorpius' manners and copied his essays – cared about the right thing? So Scorpius drew his hand back. It felt like slow-motion as his fingers curled in around each other, balling up as his hand began travelling forwards. Scorpius registered the look of shock on Al's face a split second before his fist connected with the other boy's jaw. Scorpius watched as Al's head flung sideways, skin tearing off with the pressure of the Malfoy crest ring Scorpius wore sliding along Al's jaw. His arm came back down as Al hit the floor, and Scorpius didn't even feel the ache in his hand, he was so focused on the figure staggering to its feet in front of him. "I'm your friend, and I've sat back while you whined about your own life for six years. Get used to it Al; I'm not your lapdog, and I'm not going to drop my life when you throw a hissy fit."

Brushing past Al, Scorpius stormed out of the common room, walking until he broke into a run, feet pounding the stone flags as he ran aimlessly down the halls. Darting into the second floor girls' bathroom, the one place he was guaranteed safety as long as he could tolerate Moaning Myrtle, Scorpius leant over the sink and began to cry.

~~~~~♥~~~~~

Al hadn't been looking for his sister, but when he spotted her walking towards the library, Al took off at a jog and caught her at the door. "Lils."

"Al, hey… what happened to your face?"

Shaking his head, Al wrapped his fingers around Lily's arm, leading her away from her friends and into an empty classroom. "Me and Scorpius had a fight."

Lily's eyebrows shot into her hairline, and she set her books down, producing her wand and holding Al's face still while she muttered a healing charm. It wasn't as good as her Mum's, but it would pass and lessen the bruise blooming on Al's face. "Really? What about?"

"He's being such a poof, always sniffing around that Richard and…"

"And you never do the same with girls. With Sophie, or Lisa. Or that ill-fated dalliance with Crystal?"

"I don't get all… How do you know about Crystal?"

Shrugging, Lily hopped up on the desk opposite Al and drew her ponytail through her hand, smoothing her hair into place and setting her legs to a gentle swing. "Girls talk. From what she claims, you were raring to go until she took her bra off, then you stalled and stuttered before muttering something about having to help Scorpius with Transfiguration."

Al flushed, bringing his hands up to cover his face. "Does everyone know?" he asked, voice muffled by his palms.

"No, not really. But Al, maybe Scorpius would talk to you if he thought you'd listen?"

"What do I say? He's queer, I don't know the first thing about fancying blokes!"

"Course you don't."

"What?"

Lily shook her head dismissively, and leant back on her hands, eyeing Al with quiet intensity before nodding, seeming to have answered some internal question that she did not intend to share with Al. "You don't need to know about it to be an ear for Scorpius. He doesn't exactly know much about girls, does he?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Al faltered, his mouth moving but his brain failing to supply any words. Giving it up as a bad job, he dropped his chin to his chest and stared at his thigh. He heard the rustle of fabric, and then Lily was nudging his legs apart, standing between them and tipping his head up. 

Meeting her brother's eyes – so like their father's in depth, intensity, and ability to express every emotion he tried so desperately to hide – Lily could read Al like a book. She'd learnt from her Mum that being the youngest girl gave her power over her older siblings, and Lily used that to the best of her advantages. "Al, you should apologise to him. Scorpius is your best friend. You've made Dad be nice to his nemesis for Scorpius. So maybe he's worth swallowing your pride over?"

Lips quirking at the memories of stilted conversations between his and Scorpius' dads, the words bitter and the insults thinly veiled, Al nodded slowly. "Okay. Thanks, Lils."

~~~~~♥~~~~~

Al opened the door to the girls' bathroom on the second floor, knowing his friend would be in here. It was deserted – everyone avoided Moaning Myrtle – and they'd hatched many a devious scheme in here. He saw Scorpius bent over the sink, and cleared his throat softly.

Scorpius had paced, and sat, and thrown things about the bathroom. He was leant over the sink after splashing water on his face when he heard the door open, heard a throat being cleared. Straightening up slowly, Scorpius turned around and fixed Al in a cold gaze learnt directly from the one portrait of his grandfather, hidden away in his father's study behind a green velvet curtain.

Flinching away from the icy stare, Al stared at the floor by Scorpius' smart leather shoes. "I'm sorry."

"Been talking to Lisa in the common room? Or maybe Tony? Perhaps you even listened to your little sister's advice…"

"Scorpius."

"…Because that sure as hell isn't Albus Severus Potter, so fucking fantastic he doesn't have to apologise, speaking."

Bristling, Al bit down on his tongue, tasting blood as he tried not to rise to the bait. He was trying to work out what else he could say when Scorpius spoke, exasperation and tiredness deep in his voice.

"You have a problem with me being gay."

"What? Of course I don't, Score, I…"

"Yes, you do. If I'd been talking to a girl, you wouldn't have reacted like this. You'd be pumping me for details, not cutting me out of your life. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me? There are about three gay guys in the whole school. Everyone hears my name and expects me to be some womanising lothario. I never really said anything, just let actions speak for themselves. Can you even imagine how hard it is to get the courage up to talk to another guy, to flirt with him, while the whole school is watching like we're some freakish entertainment. And then after all that, my best friend turns his back on me."

Shaking his head, Al took a step forward. "No, Score, it isn't like that! I just…"

"Want me for yourself?"

" _What_?! No, I just…"

"Because I like cock." Scorpius intoned dryly, smirking in bitter triumph as Al flinched. As he spoke, Scorpius advanced on Al – Al backing slowly away as Scorpius got closer – and their words continued to swirl through the air. "In fact, I love it."

"Scorpius…"

"Thick and hard, in my mouth, but even better, in my arse."

"Damn it, Scorpius!"

"You're not stupid, you must have cottoned on that either I wanted to stuff my cock up some other man's arse, or take his cock up my own." Al grimaced, and Scorpius sneered, bracing his hands on the slimy wall behind Al's head. "Either deal with it, or fuck off. You don't get to talk to me like that, ever."

Pushing away, Scorpius stormed out, leaving Al to sink to the floor, strangely weak-kneed and with his heart racing in his chest.

~~~~~♥~~~~~

"It is that you're gay."

Scorpius looked up from his book, watching as Al sat on the end of his bed and leant back against the bedpost while he continued speaking. "With girls, there's always a line, always a thing that you and me have that I'm not gonna have with a girl. But if you date a guy, he's going to fill that role, too. You're my best friend, Score; I don't want to lose you."

Sighing, Scorpius closed his book and pushed it to the side, folding his legs and smiling softly at Al. "Don't be such a poof. I'm not going to drop you for the first guy that shows willing. I don't even like Richard Corner, he's just someone I can practise my flirting technique on."

Al laughed softly, closing his eyes and tipping his head back against the bedpost. "I'm such a prick."

"Yeah, you are. Luckily, I'm a wonderful, forgiving person, and I'll let you off the hook."

"I'm honoured!"

"You should be, pleb. Now break out the chocolate frogs I know you have hidden in your trunk, and we can attempt this Potions essay."

 

 

** Seventh Year **

Al didn't mean to stare, but he couldn't help it. They'd decided to get tattoos to mark their coming of age – his and Scorpius' birthdays were a week apart, falling at the end of July in the week before his Dad's – and while Al's phoenix ached on his hip, Scorpius was gritting his teeth through a scorpion being inked onto his lower abdomen. Not exactly inventive of them, but nice tattoos all the same.

And Al was staring at his cock. 

The sting of the scorpion was designed to lead onto Scorpius' cock, which meant he'd had to shuck his trousers for the tattoo. When settled, the magical ink would cause the design to move slightly: Al's phoenix would spread its wings, and Scorpius' scorpion would undulate. 

And Al was staring at his cock.

"How does it look?"

"Beautiful."

Scorpius nodded, squeezing his eyes closed again, and Al continued staring at his best friend's cock. He liked girls, his mind kept trying to protest, but that really didn't matter. Besides glances in the changing rooms, Al had never been this close to another bloke's bits. 

"How close are you two?"

The artist's gruff question surprised them both, and Al shrugged. "Close enough. Why?"

"Need you to hold him up at this angle, so I can do the finer detail."

When Scorpius just rolled his shoulder and winced, Al had no option but to reach out and wrap his fingers around the upper half of Scorpius' flaccid dick, holding it as the artist finished up his design. Al knew it was just the firewhiskey they'd drank for Dutch courage that was making him feel all tingly, and soon the artist was stepping away, and Al could let go of his best friend's penis. 

The artist paid in full, Al and Scorpius hung onto each other as they left the tattoo parlour laughing and joking, wincing a little from the residual ache. Their Apparation licences fresh in their pockets, they clung together and by the grace of Merlin managed to get back to Al's house without splinching each other. "You gonna crash here?"

"Yeah, Mother and Father are away until the weekend, so it's fine."

Al nodded, jumbling in his pockets to find the door key that, when fitted in the lock of the large cottage's front door, would lower the wards and allow them to pass.

Giggling and shushing each other, Al closed the door behind them and grabbed hold of Scorpius, trying to sound serious. "Gotta be quiet, or they'll know…"

The lights in the kitchen blazed on, and Al and Scorpius were faced with two sets of angry looking parents as Draco intoned dryly, "…that you snuck out of the house to get pissed."

Scorpius sobered quickly, and his hand subconsciously moved to cover his groin. "I thought you were in France until the weekend?"

"We returned early, and found you gone. Imagine our terror, expecting to find our son and instead finding an empty house."

Scorpius had the grace to look ashamed, and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"No, Scorpius, you didn't. And remind me what you told Mr. and Mrs. Potter when you arrived here?"

Unable to let his friend take all the blame, Al stepped forward, belching softly – an effect of the whiskey – and raising his hands up in surrender. "That was me, I told him to say you'd said it was okay."

Harry pushed off from the fridge, where he'd been leaning, and moved to stand next to Draco. "And you, crafty little lies right on target. What in Merlin's name were you playing at, sneaking off out to get drunk?"

"We didn’t sneak off to get drunk!" Al realised the error of his words when he'd said them, and his look of panic must have alerted his parents that there was more at play.

"Albus Severus Potter, you will tell me _exactly_ what you've done tonight."

That tone in his Mum's voice was the one that no one ever disobeyed. Well, Uncle Charlie had once, and Uncle Charlie was still twitchy when Mum had her wand out. "We went out and had a drink for Dutch courage and got a tattoo and Apparated home."

Harry groaned and brought his hands up to his face. "You Apparated after a drink? Five minutes you've had that licence and you Apparate drunk. You could have splinched… _what did you get?!_ "

Eyes wide, Al backed away from the stunned look on his parents' faces. "Uhm… we… no, I… it's… I'm…"

Tired of the stumbling, Astoria withdrew her wand and muttered a swift disrobing charm. The boys rushed to cover their bits so fast they forgot to cover their tattoos, and four voices shouted two names in perfect synch.

" _Albus Severus Potter!_ "

" _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!_ "

~~~~~♥~~~~~

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

The names were said through gritted teeth, and Al and Scorpius swapped a look before leaving their fathers to face off and snarl. It was childish behaviour, but neither dared call their fathers on it – Al and Scorpius were still paying for their coming-of-age celebration, and neither had been allowed much freedom that summer. Entering their final year at Hogwarts was looking sweet, if just to be out of the house and no longer grounded. 

Curses streaked the air, and Al and Scorpius turned around to watch their fathers launching at each other in an undignified scuffle. Al sighed, "Wonder what that's about?"

"Father will have called your father a prat, or maybe Saint Potter. Your father will have called Father a stuck-up pureblood. Father will come back with Scarhead, your father will counter with Ferret, and any minute now Mother will hex Father, your mother will hex your father, and everyone will wonder how two such immature people managed to survive a war, much less win it on your father's part."

Al laughed, shaking his head at the clipped, businesslike manner of Scorpius' rundown as he watched his friend's words come true in real time. "Come on, I've said my goodbyes. Let's get on and find everyone else."

~~~~~♥~~~~~

It was Friday night, and Scorpius was spending his time watching under his eyelashes as Al and Sophie canoodled in a corner. He was happy for his friend, truly, but he missed Al always being around. Scorpius had never thought anything of the fact that he always went to Al, always spent time with Al, saved news just to tell Al, until Al wasn't always there anymore. And now, Scorpius wondered if maybe he'd been projecting onto Al, using his best friend to satisfy the companionship other boys got from girlfriends.

Hearing a soft laugh, Scorpius looked up just in time to see Al and Sophie slipping out of the Great Hall.

~~~~~♥~~~~~

They'd made it as far as a deserted classroom, kissing and laughing as they stumbled over old desks to find somewhere comfortable. With a coy smile, Sophie pushed Al onto a desk and sunk down to her knees in front of him. Tipping his head back, Al moaned as Sophie undid his trousers, pulling out his interested cock and stroking it to full hardness. For all his talk, Al was still woefully inexperienced, and this was the first time anyone else had touched him so intimately. His eyes sliding closed, Al grunted and groaned, reaching a hand to slide through Sophie's hair.

It wasn't his fault, not really. Sophie had fine blonde hair, soft like butter, and cut in a short bob. Her grip on his hips, holding him in place, was strong, and with his eyes closed Al couldn't help himself sliding away, mind landing on someone else as he murmured, "Score."

The suction on his cock disappeared abruptly, and fear flooded Al's heart as he opened his eyes and saw Sophie stand up, rage and confusion on her face as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"What did you say?"

"Soph. I said Soph, for Sophie."

"Fuck as like you did! You said score. What, this is some notch on your bedpost? Some goal to talk about later on with Scorpius… oh, gods!"

Comprehension blinked into Sophie's eyes, and Al darted forward. "No! No, I said Soph! I meant you, Sophie I was thinking about…"

"Scorpius! Merlin, Al!"

Reaching out for her, Al reeled as he was slapped, hard.

"Stay the fuck away from me, Albus Severus Potter. Just stay the fuck away!"

Before he could do anything, Sophie had turned and fled. Spinning, Al crashed his fist into the wall, rage and fear coursing through his veins as pain blossomed in his hand.

~~~~~♥~~~~~

When Sunday morning rolled around and Al still hadn't come out of bed, Scorpius warded the dorm room door and opened the curtains gently.

"Fuck off."

Ignoring the gruff tone, Scorpius shoved Al over on the bed, lying down next to him and staring up at the canopy of the bed. "Spill it, what's wrong?"

Rolling onto his back, careful to keep a good six inches of space between him and Scorpius, Al closed his eyes and sighed. "Me and Sophie split up."

"I know."

Wincing, Al hated the catch in his voice as he asked, "Know why?"

"Nope. I asked Sophie, she just said the same as what she's told everyone else. It wasn't working and you've called it quits. Why, what really happened?"

Mentally thanking Sophie, Al brought his hands up to his face and scrubbed at his skin roughly. "I called out another name when she was blowing me."

"Oh. Well, go after that girl then. It's not like anyone will turn you down; you're gorgeous, as you're so fond of telling me."

For a split second, Al had felt a flush of something run through him, which had been effectively quelled when Scorpius added his final seven words. 

"Besides, there are plenty of girls ready and willing, you'll be fine." Scorpius felt Al shaking his head, and was about to carry on speaking when he felt the bed shake under him. Snapping his head to the side, he saw Al's hands over his face, and his friend's shoulders were shaking. Sitting up, Scorpius pulled Al's hands away from his face, surprised and upset to see tears glistening in Al's eyes. "Al? Al, Merlin, what is it?"

The response was barely above a whisper; Scorpius had to strain to make out the words that spilled from Al's lips. "It was a boy."

Stunned, Scorpius just looked at Al for long minutes. "But you're…"

Sitting up, Al wanted to stop, wanted to check his words so that he didn’t expose himself to his best friend, but he couldn't hold back as noise tumbled from his lips. "It was only curiosity at first. Just sort of, looking at the men a bit more, trying to work out what you saw in them. Then I was wanking over them just as much as the girls, and I figured, fine then, I'm bi. Except, I had the most beautiful girl in the school on her knees in front of me, and I was thinking about a bloke, and that makes me gay. Really, really gay. And I can't… I can't…"

Al's voice trailed off, and Scorpius watched, helpless, as Al drew his knees up and dropped his head down, body shaking with sobs. Scorpius didn't know what to do, and when he reached his hand out to Al's shoulder, it just seemed to make his friend cry harder. Bringing his hand back to his body, Scorpius spoke softly, like he was trying to coax a frightened animal out of a corner. "It's okay, Al. There's nothing wrong with being gay, you told me that often enough."

Looking up at Scorpius, Al wondered how he was ever going to explain. That it wasn't being gay, it was the fact the bloke he wanted, the bloke he imagined as he wanked over one surreptitiously bought, well-read gay porn magazine, was his best friend. 

Seeing the desperation in Al's eyes, Scorpius cottoned on. "He's straight, isn’t he? This boy, it's someone we know and he's straight?"

Nodding, Al took the lifeline, letting Scorpius draw his own conclusions.

"Oh Merlin, Al. No wonder you're so upset. But Al, if you know he's straight, then going after him will only cause pain. I know what it feels like, to be obsessing over a straight guy. You just need to let it pass."

When Al nodded, Scorpius patted his shoulder and got up, re-drawing the curtains and giving his friend some space. Heading out of the dorm room, Scorpius leant on the wall outside and sighed. Back in fifth year, he'd nursed an unhealthy crush on Al, and knew exactly how his friend felt, to be craving someone you knew you didn't stand a chance with. Heading down the stairs, he attempted to work out what he could say to their friends, to calm them down without breaking Al's trust.

~~~~~♥~~~~~

After that Sunday morning, Al didn't say anything else about being gay, bi, or otherwise attracted, and Scorpius didn't bring it up. He knew that Al would speak when he was ready, and with the work they had on for NEWTs, Scorpius' attention was regularly stolen by his courses.

Christmas came and went, bringing with it more than just gifts from his family and friends. It brought Scorpius the return of some dreams he'd thought long dead. 

Dreams where his hands and lips worked all over Al's skin. Where he took those clumsy fingers and showed them exactly how to work him, exactly how to bring him wave after wave of pleasure. Dreams where he woke up sticky and stunned, and in need of a serious cleaning charm on him and the sheets. 

And stood on the platform at Kings Cross, listening to their fathers snark at each other, Scorpius had never seen anyone as fit as Al. 

Damn.

~~~~~♥~~~~~

Al pretended to have just woken when he heard the curtains of his dorm mates opening. Made it look as though he hadn't just been listening to his friend's sounds of pleasure, to the whimpers and moans escaping the heavy curtains as Scorpius dreamed. That he hadn't had his hand down his pyjama bottoms.

"Someone going to shut him up?"

Pulling his blanket around him, half to stave off the cold of the February night, half to hide his achingly erect cock, Albus grabbed his jug of water and crossed to Scorpius' bed. Opening the curtains, Al stared at the movement in the sheets where Scorpius' hand was subconsciously rubbing his prick, and tossed the jug forwards, letting the cold water rain down on Scorpius' face. 

"What the fuck?"

"Keep it down, Score, or set a silencing charm."

Embarrassment flushing through him, Scorpius almost missed the bulge in the front of the blanket. When Al turned away from him, however, to return to his own bed, Scorpius saw the bulge in Al's profile. Drawing his curtains and falling back against his mattress, Scorpius cast a hasty Silencing charm before stuffing his hand roughly down beneath the quilt, rubbing himself through his boxers as he returned to the images of his dream, and the fantasy of his mouth wrapped around Al's cock.

~~~~~♥~~~~~

Heading up the stairs to dump his bags before dinner, Scorpius was surprised to find Al lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Moving to his own bed, Scorpius dropped his satchel and crossed over to Al. "Oi, you, tossing water on me!"

Al flushed slightly, "Yeah, well, you were making noises."

"Oh, and that was so awful for you?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

Scorpius shrugged, leaning against the pole at the foot of Al's bed and gesturing his hand at Al. "That I saw your stiffy. Busy imagining your dream man making those noises?"

They'd always teased and tormented each other, and Scorpius couldn't understand why Al didn't react, didn't even rise to the bait, just sat up and walked out of the dorm room.

~~~~~♥~~~~~

Scorpius found Al sat on one of the benches in the courtyard outside, and sat down next to him. Holding his hand out, Scorpius smiled when Al took a bread roll and a large cupcake, bounty Scorpius had nabbed from the Slytherin dining table before he came to find Al. "I was out of line earlier, and I'm sorry."

"It was your name."

Scorpius swallowed the hunk of bread roll he'd torn off with his teeth, and looked sideways at Al, finding his friend's green eyes staring straight ahead. "You what?"

Al hadn't meant to say. He'd never meant to say. But what Scorpius had joked earlier was right, and Al was so sick of not saying anything. And while their friendship may have seemed normal to everyone else, Al knew it had changed, because he knew that whenever he got the chance, he was looking at Scorpius in a way that was clichéd and so very wrong for just a friendship. "Back at the start of term. It was your name I said. She's like the damn female version of you, that should have told me something."

"Oh." Scorpius knew it was dumb, but what the hell else was he supposed to say to a statement like that?

"And the thing is, it was always you. It was you being gay that got me thinking about being gay. It was the thought of you… you know, kissing and that, that got me thinking about it. And I figured, okay, maybe I'm bi. Except, the more I look at it, the more I find that I don't want a girl. I'm too fascinated by how they can be so curvy and squishy and still beat me in absolutely everything to ever want to actually bed one. I can only tolerate one sucking my cock if I'm thinking about you. And I'm sorry, Score. I'm so sorry."

Blindsided, Scorpius' mind would never be able to work fast enough to process what he was hearing, and he latched onto the end so that he could speak and make some kind of sense with his words. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I fucked it all up. I was awake long before the others last night, wanking myself raw and hating whoever you were dreaming about. I've ruined everything, and I'm sorry."

Reaching his hand out, Scorpius rested it over Al's arm and squeezed softly. "You haven't fucked anything up. When you told me you thought you were gay, it reminded me of a crush I'd thought I was long since over." Al looked confused, and Scorpius laughed, squeezing Al's arm a little tighter and banging his shoulder against his friend's gently. "I was dreaming about you, dimwit."

"Oh." It was Al's turn to be stunned into monosyllables, and he set the bread roll and cake on the bench beside him, turning to face Scorpius and just holding the warm grey gaze. "So I guess we should Oblivate each other or…"

Scorpius brought one hand up and pushed Al's black hair off his temple, a simple touch that quieted his friend instantly, and also burnt every bridge that could have let them return from this as friends and nothing more. "You're a paradox. You over-think everything without ever actually _thinking_ about it. Don't think about what we should do, just tell me what you _want_."

Painfully aware of the hand on his arm, of the heat radiating out from the touch, even though his skin was protected by his jumper and shirt, Al could feel himself standing on a precipice, so desperate to fall and so afraid of what he'd find at the bottom. "You, but that…"

"…Is brilliant." Scorpius cut in quietly. Because it was brilliant. "I already know your secrets. I know your bad habits, and your good ones. I know that you're loyal, and you aren't a heartbreaker. I know you, Al, and you know me."

Whatever was at the bottom, Al was man enough to take the hit. 

So he jumped.

"Sorry," Al mumbled as his nose banged Scorpius', and he angled his head better to press his lips against Scorpius'. The kiss was nothing, inconsequential, brief, and gentle, and Al wondered what the hell he was doing.

Leaning back, Scorpius shook his head slowly. "I'm not a girl. I like rough, and biting, and stubble burning over my skin. Stop. Thinking. And. Feel." Bringing his hands up, Scorpius cupped Al's head firmly, and took control. Leaning in, he pressed his lips hard against Al's, kissing him firmly and growling when he felt Al giving back. Their lips moved together, soon finding a rhythm, and Scorpius got more confident, bringing his tongue into play and demanding entrance to Al's mouth. Sweeping over the inside of Al's mouth, Scorpius committed the sweet-minty-sharp taste to memory, lapping up as much as he could before Al was fighting back, tongue pushing into Scorpius' mouth as hands tightened in Scorpius' hair.

Drawing back for air, Al stared at his best friend, whose hair was mussed out of character and lips were swollen and red from the brutal kiss. That had been some kiss, and Al felt hysterical laughter bubbling in his chest, fighting to be free as he just stared at Scorpius and laughed. When confusion marred perfect features, Al swooped forward and pressed a hard kiss to Scorpius' lips before resting his forehead against Scorpius', eyes wide and shining as he laughed, "I'm so fucking hard!"

In an act of daring, Scorpius pressed his hand to Al's trousers, finding bulging hardness there and squeezing it firmly as he leant to Al's ear and spoke softly, "Want me to suck your dick?"

"Aaah, fuck… if you want to…"

"Didn't ask that. Do you want me to suck your dick?"

Al groaned, squirming on the bench under the attentions of Scorpius' hand. He had a fleeting thought to how this would look if anyone came into the courtyard, but decided he didn't really care. "Yeah… yeah, I do."

Scorpius smirked and moved his hand from Al's crotch to his wrist, pulling his friend up and heading back into the school. He knew there was a storage cupboard pretty close to the Entrance Hall, and Scorpius headed for that, dragging Al in and charming the door closed behind them. Pushing his friend back against the wall, Scorpius took the lead, latching onto Al's lips as he let his hands have free reign, running roughly over Al's body while tentative hands explored him too. 

Breaking the kiss with stinging nips to Al's lips, Scorpius looked down and fumbled Al's belt buckle undone, opening his trousers quickly and pulling his shirt and jumper up. As Scorpius sank to his knees, he pulled Al's trousers and boxers down in one swift movement, staring as his friend's cock sprung free, already erect and jutting forward. Shutting his mind down, Scorpius leant forward and acted on instinct, taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently at first; letting the suction increase until he heard Al moan, felt fingers thread through his hair as something clunked against the door. 

Pulling off, Scorpius looked up at Al, waiting for his friend to look down at him. "Don’t you dare close your eyes, Al. I want you to watch, every inch."

Moaning, Al's eyes widened impossibly as Scorpius leant forward again, eyes on his as the Scorpius took the head of Al's cock back into his mouth, and began inching down. Scorpius looked away after that, focusing his attention on Al's cock and letting his eyes slide closed while his hands held Al's hips steady. But Al couldn't look away, it was the best thing he'd ever seen. If he died right now, he'd have seen all he needed to see in this world. And he was so desperately close to coming. Al didn’t want to embarrass himself, but he couldn't help it, and when Scorpius moved one hand from his hip to play with his balls, Al cried out, fingers tightening reflexively in Scorpius' hair as he came down his friend's throat, breath escaping on a whispered word, "Score…"

Swallowing thickly, Scorpius was overwhelmed and drew back, letting the last of Al's release hit his hand, and dribble down Al's cock. Standing, Scorpius couldn't help but rub his aching prick against Al's thigh, finding blissful friction there.

"I don't know how…"

Shaking his head to cut Al off, Scorpius grabbed his friend's hand and fumbled it to his trousers, undoing the belt and fly and pushing Al's hand into his underwear. "Touch… Al, just touch."

Unsure of what he was doing, Al moaned when he felt the hot-soft-hardness of Scorpius' erection, and his fingers faltered. Knowing what he liked when he wanked, Al curled his fingers around Scorpius' shaft and stroked slowly, the actions made jerky by the angle of his hand and the confines of Scorpius' clothing. Whatever he was doing, though, Al must have been doing it right, because after a few short pulls he felt wet warmth burst onto his fingers, and then Scorpius was leant against him, shuddering and moaning. The most natural thing in the world seemed to be bringing his free arm up to cradle around Scorpius' body, so Al did that, waiting for the trembling to stop before he asked, "All right?"

"Better than all right," Scorpius laughed, pushing himself off Al's body and disentangling them carefully, doing his trousers up while Al wiped his hand on a pile of discarded rags handily situated on one of the broken desks. Running his hands through his hair, Scorpius took a few deep breaths, and turned to his friend with a timid smile on his face, "So, where do we go from here?"

"Bed."

Scorpius choked in shock, and embarrassment flushed over Al's cheeks as he rectified his words, "No, I didn't mean… well, I do but not… I just meant, I'm tired, and ready to sleep."

Nodding, Scorpius stepped forwards, more confident with Al than he'd been with any of the boys he'd clumsily flirted with before. "Don't worry, I know you want to jump me. Who wouldn't? But sleep sounds about right for now."

Swallowing, Al tipped his head to the side, looking just past Scorpius' head as he asked, "So… what are we… I mean…"

"I'm not sharing you."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Al sat down on one of the desks and stared at Scorpius. "Do we have to tell everyone?"

"Not unless we want to."

"Can we not? It isn't that… I'm not ashamed, I'm just not…"

"…Not ready for the song and dance that'll follow us saying anything? That's all right, Al."

"I haven't even told my parents."

"Well, it was a rather quick thing."

Laughing, Al flipped his finger at Scorpius, "Shut it, you didn't last any longer. And I meant, about any of this."

Holding his hand out to pull Al into a standing position, Scorpius shrugged softly, "We can work on that. You should tell them though."

"How?"

"We'll work it out. Come on, lover boy, let's hit the sack."

As they walked the hallways down to Slytherin, Al shoved into Scorpius, sending his friend skittering to the side with a yell. "Less of the lover boy pet-name nonsense."

"All right, sweetie."

"Score!"

"Sorry, sugar-plum fairy."

Al laughed, catching a playful punch around Scorpius' head, the two of them play fighting the rest of the way into Slytherin, and joining their friends as though nothing – especially the interlude in the store cupboard – had happened.

~~~~~♥~~~~~

The final Hogsmeade weekend before Easter had gotten off to a normal start, and Al and Scorpius were in the Three Broomsticks with their friends when a few former students came in. Al tensed immediately when he saw Richard Corner, and his fists clenched when Richard intercepted Scorpius on the way back from the bathroom. Rationally, Al knew that for Scorpius to brush Richard off would be strange, and would lead to questions about why, with no visible boyfriend, Scorpius wasn't enjoying a flirt.

However, Al was not know for being rational – Lily had gotten those genes – and when Richard Corner (when the hell had he gotten balls, anyway?) leant forward and stroked his fingers down the side of Scorpius' face, Al saw Red. 

So did Richard. 

In the form of blood, from his nose, decorating his face and Al's fist.

Silence in the pub reigned supreme, and Al's fists remained clenched as he stared at Richard. The other boy regained himself quickly, and as he drew his hand back, Scorpius stepped in front of Al smoothly. "Try it."

"You're going to let him dictate your life?"

Scorpius faltered, wondering what to say without giving Al away. The decision was taken out of his hands, though, when he felt fingers twine with his. The sneer in Al's voice was biting as he hissed, "Yeah, just like he can dictate mine."

Eyes flicking from linked hands to expressions of matching determination, Richard knew he was beat and retreated, leaving the pub with his friends in his wake. Al stood very still, heart racing as he realised what he'd done. Slowly, very slowly, Al closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he still had the population of a pub staring at him in shock. "Whoops."

"Whoops indeed," Scorpius muttered, wondering whether he should mention to Al that they were still holding hands. His friend looked a little unstable at the moment, and Scorpius really didn't want to be the one tipping Al over the edge. So he waited it out, the seconds feeling like minutes until Al spoke.

"Well, best be getting back then."

And with that, Al turned to the door and walked briskly out, staring straight ahead as he turned down the road and began heading back to Hogwarts, Scorpius' fingers still clasped in his. 

"Uhm, Al? You're still holding my hand."

"Oh, sorry." Al let go, stuffing his hands in his pockets and humming in a forcedly bright manner as he walked. They were halfway up the road when Scorpius reached out and stopped Al, turning him and forcing Al to meet his eyes. 

"Al, it'll be okay." Leaning forward, Scorpius stopped with an inch to spare, needing it to be Al who made the decision, Al who bridged the gap. He hummed when warm lips pressed against his, chasing away the chill in the March air. He forgot they were outside when arms twined around his back, pulling him close as Al's tongue slid against his lips, begging entrance. They kissed passionately, wet and sliding and oh-so-right, slight stubble grazing slight stubble where neither of them had bothered with shaving charms that morning.

Someone squeaked.

Pulling apart, they looked at a gaggle of fourth year girls, who were staring at them in open-mouthed wonder, and snickered as Lisa pushed them out of the way. Their friend approached them, linking through each of their arms and leading them back to the school. "You boys have just made every girl in the school equally happy and despairing."

"Huh?"

Grinning at the evident confusion, Lisa laughed softly. "Well, they're heartbroken because they can't have you, and thrilled because their wank fantasies of the two of you fucking each other raw have come to life!"

"Lisa!"

"That's disgusting!"

Shrugging off the disgust, Lisa squeezed her friends' arms a little tighter. "Hey, it's what girls do. We pair pretty boys with each other and have deviant little fantasies when we should be studying!"

~~~~~♥~~~~~

Lay on his bed, Scorpius tossed a Snitch up in the air, catching it before it could zoom away as he listened to Al's footsteps wear a hole in the rug. News of their relationship had gotten back to Hogwarts yesterday before they had even returned to the castle themselves, and Al hadn't left the dorm room since. Scorpius didn't have such a problem – it was common knowledge he was gay. The student body had however received a rude awakening regarding Al's sexuality, and the gossip machine was in overdrive.

Unsurprised when Lily had demanded to see her brother as Scorpius was returning from lunch with an armful of food for him and Al, Scorpius had brought her into the dorm room with him, and was very aware of her sat on Al's bed, watching his every move. 

"But Lils, how do I even tell them?" Al's question was the continuation of a stream of thought he hadn't made public, but both Scorpius and Lily were used to that trait in him, and as Scorpius sat up Lily rolled her shoulders slowly and ran her hands up and through her hair. 

"Al, I don't know. But you really have to tell them. Soon. Because that little display in the Three Broomsticks won't just be ripping around the school, it'll be around the whole Northern Hemisphere soon enough!"

"But why? What the fuck does it matter who I punch or who I kiss?"

Lily could have slapped Al, but she knew it would do no good, so sat on her hands instead to resist the temptation. "Al, it matters because we're Harry Potter's kids. And he may just be Dad to us, but to everyone else he won the War. People watch what we do to try and draw conclusions on him, you _know_ that, Al!"

Throwing his hands in the air, Al resisted the urge to punch the wall. "Fantastic! So now everyone'll be concluding that he raised a poof."

"Hey." Scorpius voiced his objection at the derogatory term and tone, and got an apologetic nod from Al. 

"I'm sorry… I don't mean… it's just, what business is it of anyone's? And anyway, if the whole world will know by tomorrow, why on earth do I need to tell them?"

Clenching her hands in the bed sheets to keep them from throttling her brother, Lily spoke calmly and clearly, as though explaining to a child. "Because it will hurt them in a way you will never, ever be able to repair, if you let them find this out in the headlines of the damn Prophet."

Knowing Lily was right, Al crossed and sat down next to Scorpius, glad of the comfort offered when an arm came to rest around his shoulders. "An owl won't make it before the morning papers."

"Then go and see Headmistress McGonagall. If you ask nicely, she'll let you use her floo to go home tonight."

Nodding, Al took a breath before he looked up and met Lily's eyes. "All right. Thanks, Lils."

"No worries. I'll wait on the stairs while you two finish up, and then we can walk to her office together."

Waiting until the door had clicked closed, Al met Scorpius' eyes and sighed softly. "Sorry for all this."

"Don't be. I'm sorry that you're having your hand forced in this."

"Aaah well, they had to be told eventually. What are you going to say to your parents?"

Scorpius shrugged, "They live closer, so an owl will make it before the morning papers. I'll work it out as I go, send a letter and deal with the fall out when we're home in a fortnight. It'll be all right, Al, your parents are great, they won't be mad."

"Yeah, well, if they disown me, I'll have to be your kept man."

Scorpius laughed, pressing a kiss against Al's lips and pushing him gently up and off the bed. "Go on, go find out if I get a concubine or not."

~~~~~♥~~~~~

Al staggered out of the floo, tripping over the cat and cursing loudly. That alerted his parents, and Al was just straightening up as his mum and dad rushed into the lounge.

"Al? Al, darling, what is it?"

Accepting the hug, Al spoke to his dad's worried eyes as he held his mum close. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just needed to speak to you both, so Headmistress McGonagall let me floo home for a few hours."

Ginny stepped back and Harry stepped forward, running his eyes over his son but seeing no signs of illness or harm, except for slightly reddened knuckles. "Have you been fighting, Al?"

Glancing down at his knuckles, Al nodded softly, flexing his fingers and cursing himself for not getting this healed before he came home. "It was nothing too bad. Can we sit down?"

The floo journey hadn't afforded him much time to plan what to say, but Al had always thought better if he didn’t think at all until the moment of impact, and he didn't see why this should be any different. He sat down on the sofa, waiting while his mum sat next to him and his dad took the armchair to their right. Twisting around so that he was facing both of his parents, Al took a deep breath. "I… I've known this for a while, I've just been sort of, getting my head straight and working out what to say. I figured I'd say something at Easter, but then this fight happened, and it's going to be in tomorrow's papers, according to Lils anyways, so I figured it'd be best to tell you now, and McGonagall agreed which is why she let me come home and…"

"Oh gods, you've not gotten some girl pregnant, have you?"

"Harry!"

Looking at his glaring wife, Harry shrugged. "What? It's a valid concern!"

Narrowing her eyes, Ginny filed that away for a later telling off, and turned back to face Al. "Go on, sweetheart."

Smiling a little, Al took his mum's hand between his when she rested it on his knees. "I haven't got anyone pregnant. Pretty much the opposite end of the scale. I'm… well, I'm… I'm gay."

That went down like a lead balloon, and Al wondered whether his parents were really as accommodating as he'd once believed. But then his dad stood up, moving to sit on the coffee table, and closed his hands over Al's. "Thank you, for telling us. I can't imagine how hard it was."

His mother was nodding her agreement, and Al felt stupid as tears welled in his eyes. He wasn't an overly emotional boy, but the sensation of having told his parents was lifting, and tears seemed to be a knee-jerk reaction. Getting himself under control, Al mouthed _thank you_ , unsure of whether he'd be able to speak or not. 

"So, is that connected to your knuckles?"

"Kind of. We were in the Three Broomsticks, and this guy… Richard Corner, he was in James' year, he was hitting on my boyfriend, and I just lost my temper. I thumped him and outed myself, and it's probably going to be in all the papers."

Harry groaned, hands moving to cover his face as he began imagining the headlines. He was so busy wallowing, he almost missed the exchange between his son and wife.

"Boyfriend? Someone we know?"

"Yeah. It's… well, I'm seeing Scorpius."

"You're _what_?!"

Al turned to see the expression of sheer horror on his dad's face. It got under his skin, and his own Potter temper flared as he glared at his dad. "I'm in a relationship with Scorpius, got a problem with that?"

"He's a Malfoy!"

Standing up, Al glared down at his dad, sorely tempted to deliver a quick kick to the shins. "Yeah, he is. Just because you're too stubborn to see past old arguments doesn't mean I'm going to seek your approval on who I date. It's none of your business!"

Sensing an argument brewing, Ginny stood up, placing herself between the two men, knowing neither would be stupid enough to attempt going through her. "Al, don't talk to your dad like that. Harry's always done you the courtesy of being upfront in his dislike of Scorpius' father and his reasons for that, and he's never once let that dislike filter through to his dealings with Scorpius. And he will be apologising profusely for that statement when you come back with the tea."

Nodding, Al took his cue and stormed into the kitchen, setting the kettle on the hob as he listened to the sound of his mum berating his dad. When he returned with the tea, his mum took her mug and muttered something about checking on the chickens. Al was tempted to sit on the chair, not the sofa with his father, but he knew that would be churlish and would do more harm than good. So he passed the chipped _Top Dad!_ mug over, and sat down gingerly, extracting the two digestive biscuits from his pocket before he settled properly, and offering one to his dad. They both dunked and ate, Al waiting out whatever was to come. 

"I will never, ever be able to get on with Malfoy. I wish I could, know a better man than me would be able to. But there's too much water between us for it ever to all flow under the bridge. But I know Scorpius, and he is a fine young man. I can't fault him, and if you're happy then I will support you in any way I can."

Al nodded, sipping at his tea before he shot a cheeky smile at his dad. "That sounded like Mum."

"Yes, well, she's always been good at taking my vague noises and hand gestures and putting them into words. Poor woman had to propose to herself, I was so useless at it."

Al laughed, knowing that was an exaggeration, but only just. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean for all of this to blow back on you."

"Don't be sorry. I can handle whatever that Skeeter woman throws at me. It's you I'm worried about; you might get a rough ride."

"Not a problem. As long as you and Mum don't hate me…"

"Al, we could never, ever hate you. You're our son, and we love you more than anything."

"Really? Wait until I tell James that!"

Harry laughed, swiping his hand around Al's head, before pulling his son into a rough bear hug. "We love you, and as long as you're happy, we are too."

~~~~~♥~~~~~

Stripping to his boxers, Al pulled on his pyjamas and slipped into Scorpius' bed, elbowing the other boy awake. "What'd you write to your parents?"

Blinking, Scorpius yawned widely, shaking his head a little before settling on his side, propped up on his elbow and reaching his hand out to stroke down Al's arm gently. "That I was going out with you, that you floored someone defending my honour, and that your mother and father took it really well. That should ensure Father's cooperation, if only so he doesn't lose face in their ridiculously petty little animosity." Scorpius watched Al's face carefully, before continuing, "They did take it well, didn't they?"

Nodding, Al shifted forwards on the mattress so that he could sling a leg over Scorpius. "Yeah, fine. Dad took a few minutes to get used to the idea, but he wasn't mad. Probably just pissed he'd have to carry on being nice to your dad once school was finished. But let's not talk about parents; floo journeys make me horny."

Scorpius laughed, but allowed Al to roll them over, accepting the kisses Al peppered over the jut of his collarbone. "Everything makes you horny."

" _You_ make me horny."

"Just horny?"

"So fucking horny I worry my dick might drop off if I don't get it in you right this moment."

Scorpius tutted in mock-irritation. "Three shags and you think you're Casanova."

Al nodded, catching the lobe of Scorpius' ear between his teeth and worrying it gently. He could feel Scorpius' hard-on pressing against his thigh, and applied teasing pressure there. "Come on, Score. You know you want me."

"Ward the curtains then."

Crowing quietly in triumph, Al knelt up and warded the curtains to ensure them privacy. Turning back, he smirked down at Scorpius, the blond lay spread out on the bed looking good enough to eat. Eyeing the bulge in Scorpius' blue pyjama bottoms, Al leant town and breathed hot air over the silk-clad bulge, holding onto Scorpius' hips when his lover began to squirm, and laying hot, wet kisses over Scorpius' throbbing cock. 

"Al… shit, Al, I'm gonna come," Scorpius pushed Al's head away roughly, letting himself be rolled over and brought up onto his knees as Al draped over his back, laying kisses along his spine. "I mean it; if I come, I'm going to sleep, and bugger your hard-on."

"I'd just fuck you anyway."

"I wouldn't let you."

"Course you would," Al muttered, fingers hooking in the waistband of Scorpius' pyjama bottoms and dragging them down, revealing pale, creamy buttocks that Al couldn't resist sinking his teeth into, making Scorpius writhe and moan. "Shit, Score," Al breathed, teeth leaving neat marks on Scorpius' left buttock, "you writhe like a damn kneazle in heat."

"Watch who you're calling kneazle, or you'll be lucky to get laid ever again."

Licking the bite mark by way of an apology, Al pushed his pyjama bottoms and boxers down, kicking them to the side and grabbing his wand. Pressing the tip against the tight pink whorl, Al muttered carefully learned stretching and lubricating charms, tossing his wand to the side and sliding two fingers into Scorpius. 

"Al-bus!" Scorpius whined, pushing back on the fingers inside of him and clenching his fingers in the bed sheets. He was a teenager, for Merlin's sake, and much more of this would finish him off!

"All right, all right, keep your jizz in."

Scorpius would have turned around to deride Al for the uncouth comment, but then he felt the blissful pressure of Al's blunt head pressing at his entrance, and Scorpius decided to let it slide, just this once. He exhaled on a hiss as Al slid carefully inside him, his lover panting at his ear when he came to rest tight inside Scorpius.

"Shit, Scorpius, you’re so fucking sexy!"

Scorpius wriggled in agreement, burying his face in the pillows and biting down, soaking the material as he yelled out. Al had one hand on his hip, the other clumsily stroking his cock while Al thrust into him. Scorpius' balls were aching, drawn close to his body, and he yelled around the cotton and feathers in his mouth as Al's thrusts became erratic, intermittently hitting the bundle of nerves inside and sending jolts of excruciating pleasure through Scorpius. He came on a cracked yell, biting down hard as his fingers flexed in the sheets, and Al stroked his cock in furious jerks, finally letting go as he stiffened and collapsed against Scorpius, sending them both onto the soiled mattress. 

When he'd caught his breath, Scorpius wriggled impatiently, prompting Al to roll off him, which allowed him to breathe again. Grabbing his wand, Scorpius cast a few cleaning charms, and flopped back against the bed.

"Priss."

"At least I don't talk like a porn star while we shag."

"You love it though. I might grow a handlebar moustache."

"And never kiss me again."

"Yeah, but those coarse hairs rubbing over your skin while I rim you."

Scorpius shuddered, leaning up to press a clumsy kiss to Al's lips before he sprawled back on the bed, slinging one arm over his eyes and smiling when Al rolled onto his side and slid an arm and a leg possessively over Scorpius' body. "Don't make promises you can't keep. And don't grow a porn star moustache."

"Yes, dear."

"Stop being such a gobshite and go to sleep. You'll need to be rested up for tomorrow."

"Can I shag you again?"

"I was referring more to the headlines, but your option is good too."

Nodding, Al snuggled a little closer to Scorpius, smiling when his lover's arm moved to rest gently around his shoulder; Al liked snuggling after sex. "It'll all be fine. In years to come, we'll laugh about this."

 

 

**Nineteen Years Later**

For their tenth bonding anniversary, Albus and Scorpius had decided to throw a massive party, inviting everyone they knew and letting their adoptive children choose the theme. That explained why everything was some shade of pink, and Draco rolled his eyes that his son had been foolish enough to let his granddaughters choose the décor. Still, the twins were happy, and from what Draco could tell, Scorpius and Albus were happy too. He'd never admit it, but he was also having a good time, and the little pink vol-a-vents were decidedly more-ish. 

"Ferret."

Without having to look, Draco kept his attention on the selection of finger foods as he sniped back, "It's amazing, Potter. You get more and more grey hairs, and fewer and fewer clever insults. What a poor trade off."

A little stung – just that morning he'd been complaining to Ginny about the grey hairs that kept sneaking up on him – Harry reached forward and snatched up the filo pastry parcel Malfoy had been reaching for, popping it in his mouth whole. Speaking around it, he affected cheerful nonchalance. "My hair may be grey, Malfoy, but at least my hairline is in the same place as it ever was."

Draco squawked in outrage, one hand flying to his hair as the other flew to his wand. "You arrogant, scar-headed charlatan! My hairline is exactly where it's always been!"

Bringing his hand to his mouth, Harry coughed, "Receding!" and smirked as Malfoy paled, turning around to study his head in the window.

Turning back to Potter, Draco lifted his wand and was about to hex the single cell of sense from Potter's arrogant head when a silky voice sounded warningly at his ear.

"Use that wand in front of our granddaughters, and you will be on the porch for a month, bad hip or not."

Lowering his wand, Draco scowled at the sickening smirk on Potter's face as he turned to his wife. "Yes, dear. Punch?"

Astoria shook her head, hiding a smile when the look of triumph slid from Harry's face as Ginny appeared next to him, voice dangerously bright and breezy. 

"Now now, Harry, you haven't forgotten our discussion this morning about being nice to extended family, have you?"

"Not at all, Gin. Vol-a-vent?"

A little way away, Al leant back against Scorpius' chest and watched the interactions between their parents. "Do you think we'll be like that in twenty years?"

Scoffing, Scorpius pressed a kiss to the side of Al's neck, "What, hating the girls' in-laws and you under my thumb? Probably."

"Excuse me? You under my thumb!"

"Someone obviously doesn't want to get laid tonight," Scorpius purred silkily, laughing when he heard Al grumbling in acquiescence. 

"Fine, you win. I'm completely, utterly, hopelessly under your thumb. Have been since I was eleven."

"That makes two of us. Now, do you think we can slip out for ten minutes?"

"Why?"

Producing a bottle of lubricant, Scorpius pressed it into Al's hand, sniggering when his husband dead-panned, "Wow, you even fit it to the colour scheme!"

**_Finish_ **


End file.
